I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by lovemesomecrazy
Summary: Sequel to I Hope You Dance. Kurt, Blaine, and Liliana are ready to start the next chapter of their lives; but what will life have in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is beautiful people! Oh so many months later. On to the sequel to I Hope You Dance... (A/N at the end)**

* * *

Kurt could hardly believe it has been a year. Today was his and Blaine's one year wedding anniversary and everything is perfect, well everything would be perfect if he back would stop hurting and he could actually get out of bed easily.

Ever since Finn passed away four months prior Kurt had be in and out of his depression, body racked with more aches and pains as the days wore on. He attributed this to stress and just getting older, but part of his mind told him it was something more, he decided to ignore that part of him.

He pushed through the stiffness in his joints and the pain in his lower back and got out of bed and walked right to the bathroom for a hot shower. A shower usually makes him feel better. As he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth he could hear Liliana in the living room laughing at Blaine's imitation of some cartoon character on the show they were watching. He couldn't help but smile. He was finally starting to feel happy again; yes, today was going to be a good day.

Kurt made sure to take his medication after brushing his teeth, and before getting into the shower, he was a creature of habit, and this helped him not to forget. He also made sure to pop the last two Aleve in his mouth in the minute he waited for the shower to heat up as warm as he could make it. As he threw the empty bottle into the trash he made a mental note to buy more next time he was at the store. Hopefully his back would stop hurting before he could buy more.

He stepped into the shower, facing the far wall, letting the hot water pound on his lower back. The temporary relief felt so good and he could feel the stiffness melting away from his joints. He was so far in a satisfied trace that he didn't even hear the door open and Blaine step in the room.

"Morning babe. Another long shower?"

Startled Kurt jumped from his position. "Oh yea, just thinking about what a good day today is going to be."

"I can't believe it's been a year baby." Blaine said as he sat down on the toilet to wait for Kurt to finish so he could begin getting ready as well, and of course, kiss his husband on their first anniversary. For the past couple of months their schedules and their lives were turned upside down and Blaine knew that Kurt being back on his medicine made him tired so he was sure to let him sleep in whenever possible. He was just about to stand up to start to shave when he saw another empty Aleve bottle in the trash.

"Bay?"

"Yea hunny?" Kurt asked, stretching the kinks out of his shoulders as he washed his hair.

"Another bottle of Aleve gone already? I got that only a week or two ago. Are you okay?"

"Yea, Blaine I'm fine. Just from the medicine, the stress, or getting old or something. It will pass soon."

"Are you sure? Do you think you should go see Dr. Craig?"

"No, no. I'll be okay."

Blaine obviously didn't believe him. "If it doesn't go away soon will you see him?"

"Yes Blaine, I will if it doesn't get better. But I'm sure it will." Kurt replied in attempt to get Blaine to drop to subject. It wasn't getting better but Kurt Hummel did not complain about things like that anymore, not after the last six years he had. Kurt Hummel pushes through the pain, he can't let anything bring him down. He let it overwhelm him and overpower him after they gave Liliana up for adoption but now that he has her back he can't do that again. He has to be strong for her, he has to be strong for Blaine, and he had to be strong for himself.

* * *

Blaine didn't believe Kurt, not for one minute. He knew something was wrong even if Kurt wouldn't admit it to him or, hell, even himself. He heard Kurt try to stifle a groan as he moved around in the shower. Kurt told him it was probably just a side effect of his medications. It wasn't, he checked. Well, it most likely wasn't. Lexapro usually causes insomnia and it makes Kurt tired, so maybe it could cause the pains he was feeling. It could also be stress; the past few months have been extremely hard on their family. Still, Blaine doesn't think so. He has a feeling it's more and he is not going to stop pestering Kurt until he gets it checked out.

He knew Kurt didn't want to talk about it anymore so he just continued shaving listening to his husband whom thought the water running drowned out his groans.

* * *

By the time it was time for them to leave for their diner than night, Kurt was much better. His pain and stiffness had mostly subsided and all he could think of was how excited he was to be spending his first _wedding_ – he still sometimes couldn't believe he was married – anniversary with the most amazing person he every had the pleasure of meeting.

By the time they got to _Becco_ Kurt was practically vibrating with excitement. There was something very important that he wanted to talk about with Blaine tonight. All he could hope was that Blaine felt the same. In his heart of hearts he felt it was time.

The restaurant was packed, no one was getting in without a reservation.

"I'm so glad we thought ahead to make reservations tonight babe."

"I know, I would have been so disappointed had we not be able to eat here." Blaine replied as the hostess sat them down at their table near the rear corner of the room they were in. Kurt loved the homey feel of the ambiance here. It felt like he was coming home to his dad's house which is and will always be his safe place.

They make idle conversation as they ordered their wine and appetizers; Kurt a ball of energy.

"Kurt, I feel like you are about to jump right out of your skin, what is going on with you tonight?" Blaine asked as he grasped his hand from across the table.

"Oh, um-" Kurt watched as Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"No Blaine, it's nothing bad. It's actually something very, very good. Well, at least I think it is, I hope you do too."

"Okay?'

"Blaine, these past two year have been a roller coaster for all of us. Throughout it all, with Finn, with everything you have been my rock. I don't think you will ever understand how much I love and appreciate you and everything you do."

"I love you so much." Blaine replied resting his free hand on his chin as he gazed back at his beautiful husband. "But I have a feeling there is more that you want to say."

"Oh there is. I really, really, really, hope that you will at least think about what I am going to say."

"Of course I'll think about whatever is."

Kurt just stared back at Blaine, nervously biting his lip.

"Baby, just spit it out already."

"Iwanttohaveanotherbaby." He spat out as one long word.

"I'm sorry come again? I didn't understand you."

"I, I want to have another baby." Kurt watched and waiting nervously for any reaction in Blaine's facial expressions.

"Really?"

"Yea really. More than anything I am ready to take that next step with you. I also don't want too much of an age gap between the kids."

"You really have been thinking about this haven't you?"

"Oh yes. I mean since I got my promotion we are making more than enough money to do either surrogacy or adoption. We have the room at home and I know that you wanted the husband, the house with the white picket face, the dog, and the two point five kids. I mean, we are almost there, all we need is another one point five babies."

"Are you sure?"

"More than anything."

Blaine's smile lit across his face. "Well then, I guess we have something to talk about when we get home. I really don't feel comfortable talking about this in such a public place."

"I'll hold you to it."

"I hope you do."

* * *

The rest of their dinner went swimmingly and the two practically danced into their house a few hours later. The house was completely silent save for the click clack of Richard's nails across the wood floors. Santana was at Brittany's house for the night and Liliana was at Cooper's for the night.

Blaine went straight for the kitchen – after toeing off his shoes, of course – to grab the bottle of wine and glasses. Tonight's plans were dinner and a movie – a movie in the privacy and quiet of their own home.

Blaine had no plans on actually _watching_ said movie.

Contrary to his naughty plans, Kurt had no plans of watching the movie either.

When Blaine got back to the couch with the wine Kurt was already down a few layers, comfortably cuddling in his favorite corner of the couch. Blaine poured them each a glass and sat down next to his husband. _His husband._ It's been a year and he still can't get over calling Kurt his husband.

"Happy anniversary Blaine."

"Happy anniversary Kurt." Blaine replied with a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Can we talk now?"

"Of course Baby. Anything you want." Blaine loved to talk and would love to discuss what Kurt wanted to – no matter how much other parts of his body want to do anything but talk.

"So…"

"So…. I've been thinking a lot about this. What do you think about it? Us having a baby – together?"

"Kurt, I would love nothing more. But this is a big deal are you sure we are ready for another little one?" Blaine chose his words very carefully. He didn't want to inadvertently say something that might hurt Kurt's feelings with the past adoption.

"I mean, it would take some scheduling adjusting, but with the promotion I can work from home a lot more – and when I can't I can make my own hours. We both have steady employment. We own this house, we have a good support system. I've been thinking about this a lot – I want to do this _with you._"

"Okay, you're right, so we can make the time work with minimal day care. We might even be able to do without daycare if we can get Coop and Britt to help out. But there are just some details that we would need to work out-"

"I want to adopt." Kurt interrupted.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Look how everything worked out for Lili. I want the chance to be that chance for another baby." Blaine's eyes lit up the entire room.

"Is that okay with you? I mean this is a joint thing. Do you want to adopt? Do you want to do surrogacy?"

"I want to do whatever you want to do. I am okay with it all. I've already been through the adoption process so at least I am familiar about it and New York is much easier than Ohio."

Kurt was practically vibrating with excitement from his seat. "So I guess this means-"

"We're having a baby!" Blaine finished for him.

"We're having a baby!" Kurt repeated before crashing his lips into Blaine's.

Perfect end to a perfect day.

* * *

**One of the biggest reasons this sequel has taken so long was because I kept going back and forth with how to approach Finn in the story. I knew what the plot line would be and tried to start writing it with him in it and it just didn't flow right. I'm half way done with the next chapter - so as long as time allows for me and Britt it should hopefully be up in a week and then I will be on hiatus for a little while -vacation - #hadtogetaway**

**PS.. my freakin feels about Chris writing an episode for Glee - YES PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 :) Plot building a good stuff like that. Check out the bottom for an A/N**

* * *

Liliana turned on a dime and balled her almost-six year old little hands into fits straining at her sides. "You can't tell me what to do!" She screamed back at Kurt. The teenage years seemed to have come early in the Anderson-Hummel household.

"Oh yes I can young lady and I will."

"You're not my daddy! I _hate _you!" She retorted before she could even realize what she had said.

Kurt's eye's widened and his mouth snapped shut. _Ouch_. That felt like a baseball bat to the face. He nodded angrily and thought carefully about his next words. He couldn't even say anything. He just looked at Liliana staring back at him and shook his head as his eyes welled with tears.

"Go to your room." Was all he could get out before he turned around to go lock himself in his own room. He was not going to let his five year old daughter see him cry. He heard the door slam down the hall and he collapsed into his bed, his body racking with sobs.

_She's right, I'm not her daddy. _

_She should hate me, I abandoned her._

_You're not my daddy._

_You're not my daddy._

_You're not my daddy._

_I hate you._

_Yea, well, I hate me too._

* * *

Blaine wanted nothing more to relax at home with a beer and his family after a long, strenuous day at work. He hated when he got caught up late because it took time away from his family. When he and Kurt were engaged they started to go down the route, never seeing each other, never spending quality time together, and it was not something that he ever wanted to do again. Especially now when them getting ready to adopt another baby, he wanted as much quality time with his family just the way it was now, before they were too busy with midnight feedings and poopy diapers.

He was not at all prepared for the silence that greeted him when he pushed the door to the house open. He could tell by the keys, wallet, and mail on the table by the door that they were home. Liliana's shoes were strewn across the floor, which is not something that would be odd if it were the two of them, but was completely out of place since she was with Kurt.

Blaine put his own wallet and keys down in the bowl with Kurt's and picked up the mail. _Bill. Bill. Bill. Junk mail. Oohh Beau Ties catalog._ He tucked the catalog underneath his arm and toed off his shoes before going on a search for his husband and daughter.

The house was eerily quiet. Santana was out with Brittany tonight – so there is the substantial decrease in volume just from that, but there was usually a TV on, food sizzling on the stove, laughs from the two people he loved more than anything else in this world – but everything was silent.

He silently walked over to his daughter's room and noticed that her name plaque was out of place. It was odd. He opened her door a crack and found her room to be dark. He almost thought it was empty until he saw her tear stained sleeping face lite by the crack of the door. He walked over to her and kneeled at her bed. He brushed her bangs out of her face and whispered to her.

"Michi, wake up baby doll, why are you crying…. Michi…" Liliana really wasn't sleeping that deeply so she woke up right away.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi Mich, why are you crying?"

"Daddy Kurt and me got in a fight. He hates me now." Blaine watched as her little eyes began to glisten again.

"Why do you say that he hates you? I'm sure that he doesn't."

"I was mean to him. He hates me."

"Would it make you feel better if I went to go talk to him and make sure that he doesn't hate you?" Blaine asked wiping the tear that was falling over the bridge of her nose. Liliana just nodded and cuddled farther into her bed, clutching to the teddy that Kurt and Santana first bought for her when she met them. It was her favorite.

"Is it okay for me to go find Daddy Kurt now?" She just nodded in reply and closed her eyes. "I'll be back soon my love.

Blaine got up and walked over to their room. He figured Kurt was just letting off steam reorganizing their closest or something as Liliana was on time out. It wouldn't be the first time and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. He was most definitely not expecting to find Kurt's face buried in his pillow, hugging it tightly, and his shoulders bobbing with sobs.

"Kurt baby, why are you crying?" He asked as he quickly walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

Upon hearing Blaine's voice, Kurt just cried harder. "I am a horrible father and she h-hates me."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Because she said so. I told her not to th-throw her shoes and she said I'm not her f-father and that she hates me."

Blaine's heart broke for his husband. "Oh Kurt, you know she doesn't hate you right?"

"No! She does. I knew this would happened. I'm not her father! I lost that right when I gave her up."

Blaine pulled Kurt's crying body into his arms and held him tightly. "Kurt stop."

"Why? It's true."

"No it's not. You are her father just as much as I am."

"You didn't give her up."

"Neither did you."

"Yes I did. I signed away my rights for her. I had to legally adopt my own flesh and blood. What does that say about me Blaine?"

"It says that you were a desperate child who only wanted what was best for his daughter. It says that you had more strength than I could ever possess. It says that you loved her enough to want everything that life could offer her and that you were smart enough to know that that was not something that you could give to her at the time."

"She said she hates me."

"I'm sure she will say it a million more times by the time she is eighteen to _both _of us Kurt. She is pushing her limits. This is what children do."

Kurt took a deep breath and tried to center himself.

"You know what else Kurt?"

"What?"

"There is a five year old little girl in the other room crying because she thinks that you hate her now because she was mean to you."

"What? How could she think that?"

"Exactly my point baby. These things happen. That doesn't mean you love each other any less or are any less father and daughter."

"This really sucks."

"I know babe. Why don't I go talk to her and then we will straighten this out before dinner. Afterwards we will all have some ice cream and put this behind us. When she is in bed I have some stuff for us to look over."

"Okay. Now why don't you go wash your face and take some Tylenol? I know your head must be pounding."

"You have no idea." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead before loosening his grip and getting out of bed.

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine." Blaine smiled softly at his husband before leaving the room leaving Kurt to pull himself out of bed. Kurt groaned as he pulled himself out of the bed. The whole situation made his body ache.

After a minute or two he finally made it made it to the bathroom and was slowly able to stand up straight. He rolled out his shoulders and stretched out his back before throwing water on his face. No use having Blaine worry more about him than he probably already was.

* * *

Blaine peeked into his daughter's room and met her eyes are the glazed at the door. "Mich?"

"Hi Daddy."

"Would you mind telling me what happened before I got home?" He asked delicately as he walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"I got mad at Daddy Kurt."

"Why?" He asked as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"Because I had a bad day at school and he wanted me to pick up my shoes and I didn't want to pick up my shoes so he yelled at me."

"And-?"

"_And _I told him that I hate him and that, and that he wasn't my daddy."

"Princess why would you say that."

"Because." She said just louder than a whisper.

"Because. Because you a Daddy Kurt want to have another baby and you will forget all about me. I don't want you to forget about me. I don't want you to stop loving me and because I am so bad everybody hates me and Daddy Kurt hates me." She said before bursting out in tears.

Blaine picked up the petite girl and held her in his lap. "Oh my love, we are not trying to replace you. No one is going to forget you or stop loving you. Don't you think that we have enough love to go around? Your Daddy and I always wanted to have a big family and this is our chance to start trying to have that. One thing is for sure. Until the end of time he and I will both always love you. Just because you had a fight doesn't mean that he is going to stop loving you. You really hurt him with your words today, love. That goes to show how much he loves you. The thought that you might hate him hurts his heart. Do you understand?"

Liliana sniffled and nodded. "Yes Daddy."

"Do you want to talk about a new baby in our family now?"

"No. It's okay. I'm sorry I acted bad. I would like a baby. As long as it isn't a brother. Brothers are no fun."

Blaine just chuckled. "Well hunny, we will see what we can do. I don't like your Uncle Cooper would appreciate those thoughts. He is _my_ brother after all."

"Yea Daddy. That's exactly why I don't want one."

"All right baby girl." He began with a laugh. "Let's go apologize to Daddy and then we can have dinner and ice cream."

"Okay." The two hopped off her bed and walked hand in hand to the kitchen where Kurt was ready to meet them, sad smile plastered back on his face.

"Daddy Kurt?"

"Yes Lili."

"I'm sorry I said those things. I love you and you are my Daddy and I just – I just got mad. Please don't hate me."

"Mich, I could never hate you. You are my everything princess. I've loved you since the moment I found out about you. Please always remember that."

"I know."

"Please just think before we speak next time okay. That really hurt my feelings."

"I know and I'm sorry." She replied before throwing herself in his arms and plastering his cheek with a kiss.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Daddy."

* * *

Later that night have their hunger was stated, hearts we mended, and Kurt and Blaine's bed were full of crumbs from their desert cuddle in bed – _This is why we don't eat in bed Blaine, I'm going to have cookie crumble in places cookie crumble doesn't belong. – _Kurt and Blaine finally had a moment to themselves to talk about what Blaine had been so excited to talk about before everything went haywire that evening.

They sat next to each other dressed only in their underwear and sleep shirts, cuddled underneath their duvet, leaning against the headboard.

"So what did you want to talk about my love?"

"Well I went to the state and got the application."

Kurt's smile went eye to eye. "Let's fill it out now and we can turn it in tomorrow."

"You know this takes time right?"

"I know, but the sooner we get it in, the sooner the process can start. I am so ready for this! I can't wait to do this with you."

"I can't wait to do this with you too." The two men shared a tender kiss before turning off the light and falling into each other's arms.

* * *

**"FUCKING BITCH!" - these are the exact words from Brit about this :)**

**Well here's the A/N - I am going on vacation starting tomorrow. So no more updates for anything until I get back. I have a lot of travel time so I will try and get some writing done on all three :)**


End file.
